


That's mine not yours!

by red_mage0874



Series: Kuroko no basket Omegaverse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Being Cute, I have no shame, I really like Aosaku, Inspired by a great Haikyuu fic, Jealousy, Kasamatsu is an omega captain, M/M, Scent Marking, The Author Regrets Nothing, kuroko having a language kink and you know it, sakurai being sassy, you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful Haikyuu! fic Mine by pkmnshippings. They're great read them I love it.This is about basketball dorks being jealous.Omegas being jealous.





	That's mine not yours!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323655) by [pkmnshippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings). 



> Again shout out to pkmnshippings for inspiring this fic!
> 
> Also I don't own Kuroko no basket

**Kagakuro**

Kuroko never thought of himself as the jealous type, he was known for his calm and polite manner. Even when meeting Kagami Taiga did he think he was the jealous type, Kagami-kun had many great qualities but being aware of his surroundings was not one of them. It had taken Kuroko _forever_ to get Kagami to realize that Kuroko had feelings for him. He was called bakagami for a reason.

 

Still he never considered himself the jealous type until Valentines Day rolled around. Kuroko knew that Kagami was attractive, he was tall strong and considered the ace of the Seirin basketball team so it was no wonder he had admirers. Still none of them gave him chocolate to his face.

 

Until today

 

Someone from the class next door was standing in front of Kagami’s desk offering him a big heart shaped piece of candy. Of course Kagami being the dork that he is just blushed and stammered thank you. He was about to take it until a force knocked it out of his hand and out the window. The student just stammered and left the classroom, they didn’t know what happened but he did.

 

“Kuroko!” He found Kuroko just sitting at his desk reading a book like he didn’t just Ignite Pass the candy. Kuroko just turned to him with his usual blank state, “Did you just Ignite Pass that candy?” Without hesitation “Yes, I did Kagami-kun. You are my Alpha and I do not want to share you”

 

Kagami blushed furiously until he found the strength to slide himself under Kuroko’s neck and rub himself against his scent glands. “Don’t worry about it _beautiful_ , _you’re the only one in my heart_ *” Kagami whispered in his ear and slide his own homemade chocolate onto Kuroko’s desk before sitting back down himself.

 

The two spent the rest of the period blushing about how cute the other was.

 

 

**Kikasa**

 

Kasamatsu Yukio was anything but a typical omega. He wasn’t sweet, submissive waiting for some big strong alpha to carry him off into the sunset, oh no he did things his way. He was not only the first omega captain of a high school sport in the history of Japan; he was also a good one.

 

He had a good thing going until Kise Ryouta was thrown into his life. He was a pompous, beautiful, disrespectful, talented alpha that after kicking him across the court the freshman flat out told him that he wanted Kasamatsu as his mate. It took a lot of to wearing him down but he eventually agreed.

 

Kise was a model so it was no wonder that he would have fans, cheering for him, giving him treats and generally being a nuisance during games. Kise had to say he was single for his modeling job but everyone at school knew they were together but that didn’t stop some people.

 

Like today for example, during Practice Kise had stepped out for water and didn’t come back for sometime so he went go find and drag his model ass back to practice.

 

Standing before Kise was a cute omega boy he had seen around school. “Kise, I was hoping that you would except this” The boy was offering a gift and his neck, Yukio didn’t know why but he felt pissed, he needed to teach this rude freshman a lesson. Kise noticed his presence immediately and was about to say something until Kasamatsu wrapped an arm around Kise’s shoulders dragging in away from the home wrecker. “Senpai were you worried about me?”

 

“Don’t be stupid, I was dragging your dumb ass back to practice” As he said this he maneuvered Kise’s head so he could rub it against his scent glands. Kise quickly released what happened and quickly got out of the hold to stare at his adorable Senpai’s blushing face. “Sempai were you jealous?”

 

“N-no! Stupid Kise!”

 

“Sempai you’re so cute-“ Kasamatsu quickly shut him up with a punch in the stomach before walking off leaving his whining alpha on the ground.

 

Stupid freshman

 

**Midotaka**

 

Takao considered himself a pretty easygoing guy, he liked to have fun and he liked to make Shin-chan have fun as well (both the G and R rated kind of fun). So when he got enough money to go the amusement park he was super excited to take Shin-chan. Midorima would complain about how childish it was but he could never really refuse Takao something if he really wanted it, the big softie (so cute!). So when Takao was running across the halls to see him he was shocked to find the green haired shooter talking to some omega girl.

 

While Midorima seems like the perfect alpha material; smart, tall, a basketball star however Midorima was in fact a very difficult person to get along with. He’s an arrogant smart ass that follows Oh Asa’s predictions like they were the word of god. He carries around lucky items around all day ranging from a seashell to a toaster oven. While Takao found these things to be adorable everyone else found them annoying and that’s the way Takao liked it.

 

“M-midorima-san I was wondering you would accompany me to the amusement park this Saturday.”

 

Takao wasn’t a cruel person not by a long shot but he just felt like this little song and dance had gone on long enough he was about to walk in.

 

“I apologize but I already have a plans for that day with my mate.” He was surprised that Shin-chan answered like that and he even referred to Takao as he _Mate_. His shin-chan wouldn’t do things like buy him flowers or shower him with compliments like most alphas but he would do something sweet like this.

 

“I-I see! I’m sorry to bother you!” The girl ran out probably with her heart broken but Takao wished her the best. “It’s very rude to eavesdrop Takao” Midorima said once the girl was out of earshot.

 

“Sorry, Shin-chan you were just being too cute I just couldn’t help it,” He said walking in placing his arm around him as his adorable boyfriend blushed at the contact.

 

“So you actually agreed to come to the amusement park with me?” Midorima just clicked up his glasses. “I am your alpha after all, it’s only natural that I take care of you even if it means going to such a juvenile place”.

 

It sounded mean but Takao knew better-he was going to call him a tsundere but Midorima quickly bent down and rubbed his head against Takao’s scent glands.

 

“That was only to prevent others from wasting my time”. He walked out of the room before Takao could chase after him.

 

“Oh my god! You’re so cute! Get back over here so I can go down on you!”

 

“Takao!”

 

**Aosaku**

In all honesty Ryou didn’t know if having Aomine Daiki, as a mate was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure, Daiki was strong, competitive, gave his all (when he felt like it), affectionate and sometimes he was really sweet. He was also lazy, rude, perverted, ungrateful and didn’t understand the concept of “we’re in public please don’t grope me”.

 

They had a habit of making the other jealous, Aomine did it to bring out the sassy sexy side of Sakurai that he adored (Daiki adored every part of Ryou to be honest) and Ryou did it to get that feral panther’s eyes back on him. So after practice when Ryou saw Aomine (yes, he actually showed up) talking so some girl from the girl’s basketball team with her shiny hair and giant breasts he just rolled his eyes.

 

“So you’re pretty good at basketball, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I’m like the best shooter in the school” Aomine just smirked eyeing Ryou, “Really, our shooting guard is pretty good”

 

“Oh, trust me I’m way better than him”

 

Oh, no this bitch didn’t!

 

It was one thing to flirt with his alpha but it was another thing to insult his ability as a shooter. Ryou calmly picked up a basketball and strolled over to the two.

 

“So, you’re the best in school huh? Can you make a basket from here?” They were on the second row bleachers, practically on the other side of the court.

 

“Um, no?”

 

“Really” And without any effect at all, Ryou shot the basket all the way across the court landing in the hoop with a single _swish_ “Because I can”. Ryou said bringing out his signature pout before seating himself of Aomine’s lap and brought the power forward into a swearing kiss. Breaking the kiss and forcing Aomine into his neck, “I’m going to have some fun with my alpha so you should leave” The girl was stunned speechless but Ryou wasn’t done just yet. “Or you could watch I really don’t care because watching is as close as you’re going to get with this alpha”. Ryou had to keep focus as he felt teeth grazing against his neck.

 

When the girl finally left, “You’re in trouble you know that right?” He said trying not to enjoy the attention.

 

“What can I say? You’re so fucking sexy like this baby”

 

Yeah, they might have made out for the rest of the afternoon until Momoi caught them and threw a basketball at their perverted asses.

 

 

**Murahimu**

Beauty and the beast.

 

That’s what people called them, the beautiful omega Himuro Tatsuya and the goliath Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara was a sugar hungry toddler with a bad attitude wrapped up in a titan body. And for Himuro, let’s just say that alphas wanted to be with him and omegas wanted to be him.

 

He also never had to worry about being another omega trying for Atsushi’s attention. While physically the purple giant was a prime alpha candidate but many people are turned off after meeting the spoiled four-year old mind that currently inhabited that prime alpha candidate’s body.

 

Still it didn’t stop some people from trying to get the strong center for themselves. It started out small with someone leaving homemade goodies on Atsushi’s desk. It wasn’t unusual for him to have fans (also many girls in the class used him as a taste tester for their baked goods to give to their boyfriends.) It wasn’t until there was a note left on the weekly cookie bag that Himuro started to suspect something. It said they wanted to meet Atsushi on the roof so they could confess something. Normally Atsushi wouldn’t be bothered but the noted promised cookies (and he had to admit they were pretty good cookies). So before the meeting time Himuro decided to hide out on the roof to see who Atsushi’s admirer was.

 

It was the cooking club president. With her soft gentle auburn hair, soft violet eyes and onee-san like character, she looked like the perfect person to complement someone as childish as Atsushi. Himuro of course knew that her angel-big sister personality was completely fake. She was an alpha eater, she went through alphas like socks and not because she didn’t find the right kind of socks but because she liked to wear more than one socks at the same time.

 

He had to put a stop to this.

 

“Hello, Okayaka-san” He called out from his corner. The girl seemed surprised but quickly went back to her usual smile. “Hello Himuro-san what a surprise to see you here”

 

“Not really seeing as you asked my alpha to meet you up here after school even going so far as to bribe him.” Okayaka wasn’t the only one that had a false personality. “Your Alpha? I didn’t know you two made it official, I didn’t see a mark on your necks or a bracelet on your wrist.”

 

“That’s true but we are still in high school after all but we are exclusive unlike some people I could think of” This caused her mask to crack, “I don’t know what you mean”

 

It was time for the big guns.

 

“It would be a shame for you parents to find out about your multiple suitors, especially the mated one, what’s their number again? 456-0978?”

 

The color drained from the girl’s face, he had her cornered. “If you leave right now and never bother us again I could forget this whole thing”. The girl sprinted to the roof’s door passing Atsushi on her way down.

 

“Muro-chin? Where are the cookies?” He didn’t even seem to care about the supposed confession. “There aren’t any but how about we get some ice cream on the way home?”

 

“I want cake batter”

 

**Akafuri**

Furihata knew he wasn’t good enough for Akashi, hell the whole world knew he wasn’t good enough for him. Akashi was smart, talented, a natural born leader, strong, probably ruled the world if he so choose. Still this elegant, beautiful captain of the Rakuzan basketball team, the emperor of the court asked him (boring, dull, bench warmer Furihata Kouki) to be his mate. At first Furihata declined but Akashi was determined and worst of all charming. Though he was still scary Furihata will admit he really likes Akashi.

 

One day he decided surprise Akashi by visiting Rakuzan. It was very hard to surprise the emperor but deep down Furihata really just wanted to see him. Akashi’s teammates adored Furihata (he was the empress after all), not only was he just the cutest thing, when he was around, Akashi was calmer and generally in a good mood which in turn is good for everyone else. So when he texted them saying he wanted to surprise Akashi, they totally jumped on board.

 

“He’s this way Furi-chan”

 

Walking on to the basketball court he saw Akashi and he was talking to what could only be described as a princess. She was tall, graceful, moon light skin; she even had the drill hair! She looked perfectly suited for the prince-like Akashi. “Akashi-sama my father has requested that I speak to you so I may request a pair bond? It would be most beneficial for both parties.”

 

Couldn’t anyone like Akashi make his own choices? If he was happy with Furihata then let him be! Taking a breath Furihata walked right up to the both of them, Akashi noticed him and was about to say some thing but he was forced under Furihata’s neck. Rubbing all while looking at that girl dead in the eye.

 

“As you can see _Sei_ already has a mate! And he’s quite happy with him so you can make life a tree and _leave_ ” He didn’t know what just what was worse; that he insulted what he can only assume was a very powerful woman or that Izuki’s shitty puns were rubbing off on him.

 

The princess just gave a light smile “Very well, I’m not so petty as to chase after someone already taken. Good bye Akashi-sama, Mate-san”

They stayed like that for a few moments before “my, Kouki I didn’t know you felt so strongly about me?” Furihata jumped back to see Akashi looking like he had just one a fabulous prize.

 

“Well-I just-you know” Akashi just got closer “You were quite manly I think I am falling for you all over again” Furihata’s ears could not get any redder.

 

“Akashi-san please don’t say such embarrassing things in public!”

 

“Akashi-san? I thought I was Sei” Akashi’s eyes were just twinkling with mischief and Furihata just wanted the floor just to just swallow him whole.

 

How embarrassing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *English
> 
> Kagakuro: Kuroko seems like the subtle jealous type so I had to be subtle and please these dorks are so cute together its disgusting.
> 
> Kikasa: Kasamatsu is a great omega captain and I will defend that head cannon. 
> 
> Midotaka: Kakao is not really the type to get jealous because Midorima is the type to shut down everyone. Still he has gotten pretty close and yes Takao has given Shin-chan a blow job at school before.
> 
> Aosaku: Sakurai isn't just a apologetic mushroom he can be a sassy mofo and aomine loves it. He thinks its sexy as hell and while he loves cutie pie Sakurai is fun to bring out the sassy side.
> 
> Murahimu: don't let his pretty face fool you Himuro is a shade throwing master
> 
> Akafuri: These two are too cute someone help me


End file.
